


DMMD同人－敏苍：捕梦网-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 3





	DMMD同人－敏苍：捕梦网-时生总是来晚一步

DMMD同人－敏苍：捕梦网-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c8167291)

[ 44](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c8167291)

### [DMMD同人－敏苍：捕梦网](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c8167291)

两天后就要回日本了。该说兴奋呢？还是不安呢？还是不舍呢？

苍叶觉得都有吧。

他和敏克已经一起生活很久了。在这个异国他乡的地方，苍叶逐渐融入进去，也把敏克的家变成了自己的家。

这样算来，他也有两年多没回碧岛了。即便现在科技发达，他能随时和那边的朋友联系，也能够随便一个视频就见到外婆，然而真的要重新踏入故乡的土地，他那种怀念，思念和激动的心情不是一两句就能比喻的。

所以才有不安。

因为自己有变化，不知道真的出现在熟人面前时会被怎么问。还有他也不完全知道碧岛这两年间有了怎么样的飞速发展，自己能不能跟上节奏。再来就是一想到会见到外婆，他就无法想象自身将会爆发出何等情绪，同时他也为自己这么久才回来看外婆而有点内疚。

然而不舍也是有的。

敏克这次不和他回去。一个是敏克曾今的身份不好回去，一个是敏克一定决定留在故土，更何况他还有工作。所以这就和再次离家跨洋远去一样，令苍叶纠结。

想让敏克跟自己走。

不想离开敏克。

这样的话苍叶想了好几次，但都没说出口。毕竟也不是不回来，他只是回去看望外婆与熟人。但敏克就像是是发现了他的不安一样，曾平静地告诉他说会等他回家。

也就是这句话，苍叶一想到家里会有个人会等着回来，自己有回归的地方，便安心了不少。

没错，就像是日本有外婆和红雀他们会在家里等着自己一样，这边也有敏克等着自己。不论哪里，这些重要的人都不会真的离自己而去。

他对敏克放心了。不会再担忧消失，不会再害怕被嫌弃。他们真的被心紧紧系在了一起。

“敏克，你在做什么？”

把吃完的餐盘在厨房里洗干净，又把灶台清理好，还将剩下的菜收入冰箱后，苍叶出来后却见到客厅里的敏克正坐在火炉前的沙发里，手里忙着些什么。

现在苍叶觉得自己偶尔会有种家庭主夫的感觉，从做饭到打扫他已经变得很拿手。不过他没有打算抱怨，甚至乐在其中，毕竟是因为他想为敏克做所以才去做的。

当然他也总算找到了打工的地方，在这个国家有了自己的一笔收入。语言上虽然还不流利，但已经可以沟通，此外还有莲和终端的翻译帮忙。

这附近最靠近的小镇不大，所以也不像碧岛那样非常商业化与先进。虽然这里的生活所需该有的基本也都有，现代科技的商品也有售卖，不过新型产品数量很少，销售也贵，所需不多，所以基本上都是一些旧的样式和基本款。

苍叶凭借自己在平凡杂货店工作的经验，还有自己给莲修复师的钻研经验，鼓捣鼓捣就差不多可以修好这里的一些小系统，对销售零件也很拿手，所以得到了一个相关店铺的雇佣。只不过那也只是打工，偶尔会一周有三天或者四天在家里，不忙的话偶尔需要帮忙了才叫他去，所以还挺闲的。

敏克告诉他没关系，反正现在挣得钱也能养活得起两个人。在说这里是寂静偏远的地区，生活消费水平也低，并不需要很大开销。

只不过苍叶并不希望自己完全依赖敏克，所以他依旧努力工作，努力学习语言和适应环境，希望可以得到更多工作的机会。

“啊，”敏克简短的给予了回应，“在做最后的调整。”

敏克今天和明天并没有工作，所以干起来了自己的事情。明明没有工作，他却仍旧起的比贪睡的苍叶要早，独自编着什么。

因为要去机场，苍叶收拾完行李明天就要被敏克开车开去小城里。这个路途需要几个小时，八成会花费一天。

然后他需要在那里预约的旅馆住下，翌日去机场。

就因为这样，他们才需要提前一天出发，这也是为何敏克这几天给工作请了假的缘故。

苍叶对恋人在做的事有些好奇，可倒也不会和刚开始那样赶过去查看。他知道敏克手艺很好，也喜欢做一些族人传下来的传统物件，那些技术敏克统统拿手。

在此之前，敏克也做了很多传统饰品给苍叶。即使不说出来，苍叶也知道自己收到的礼物现在多得可以装饰完一整面墙，就和纪念品商店一样。

比如现在，苍叶的发饰，项链，耳坠，手环，那些也都是敏克做的。基本上漂亮的羽毛是主要元素。

“是送给我的？”苍叶明知故问，但他就是高兴吗！而且他喜欢敏克这样无言付出的小细节，所以脸皮也厚了起来。

“嗯，给你的，”敏克也不否认，终于不像当初那般不坦白，反到语调里藏着几分好笑，把这句答案甩了过去。

但除了丢来的答案，还有他转身递过来的礼物，“给。”

苍叶放下手里的东西走到沙发前，不过在此之前他的目光就已经被那个物件吸引，眼睛不由睁大。

他不是不信任敏克的手艺，可还是过于震撼。如同碰触易碎品一般，他小心的接过来，另只手托起饰品垂下的末端。

宛如贝壳内部折射出的七彩光，蓝色的羽毛折射出翡翠绿和幽兰的紫色，随着穿着珠子的线垂落摆动，色彩也似在变换。不过这三支始终都还是艳丽的天蓝，周围还被纯白色的绒羽拥簇。

“好厉害…”由衷的赞叹同时，苍叶还有些脸颊发烫，胸口热热的，“是捕梦网。”

捕梦网在这个时代已经不是那么罕见的东西，尤其是会被当作特色的装饰收人喜爱，商业化的也很厉害。即使在特定的地方才会看到，却大家多少都会知道。

把噩梦过滤掉，让好梦顺着羽毛流下，这个物件是旧时从印第安人那里流传下来的寓意和祝福。现在则是赠送的礼物，以及带有思念与祝福的寄托品，以及家里的装饰。

敏克从眸角瞄了苍叶的表情一会，便转回身闷头去收拾桌子上的工具，他那副样子就像是赠送礼物不是什么大事似的。

苍叶发现对方的样子，翻到其身后悄悄窃喜起来。接着他捧着蓝色的捕梦网，胳膊杵在沙发背上，弯腰探身歪头侧到敏克身旁，笑眯眯的把挂在手上的捕梦网晃了晃，问到，“灵感是来自我吗？”

敏克懒得回答一样没特意去看，摆着手里的工具，鼻子间暧昧不明的哼了声。

要是一开始相处，苍叶肯定会因为对方这看似不冷不热的态度打击到。可现在在一起久了，即使偶尔他也会让对方说出来，但也逐渐喜欢上对方这样不多言却想着他的身影，以及不常说出口的在意和爱意。

总觉得敏克从某个角度就和害羞一样，令现在的苍叶觉得很有趣。所以苍叶心情舒畅的直起腰，故意抬高声音，乐呵呵左右审视手里漂亮的手工制品，放声自问自答起来，实则是故意给敏客听，“也是吗！毕竟是给我的吗！灵感一看就出来啦，颜色还选了天蓝色，果然一目了然呢！”

“……”敏克背对着他的身影一动没动，手里的工作却停了。

这是显而易见的，因为除了蓝色的羽毛，树枝编成的圆环上缠绕飞皮革，也被染成了天蓝和纯白，交织缠绕仿佛精灵的尾巴。

牛筋线如蜘蛛网一样缜密，但却编织出了不同轨迹的图案，如花又如星一般绽放。好比镶嵌的钻石一样的蓝色珠子穿插其中，化做花网上凝结的露珠。

从疏到密，网线最终于中间盘出一个小孔。苍叶记得那个是留给好梦的通道，而噩梦则会被网困住，第二日随阳光灰飞烟灭。

看看手里精致的礼物，再看看赠送者，苍叶心情更好了。他趁着这个机会又趴在了对方脑袋边的沙发背上，试图观察对方的侧脸。

“很漂亮啊，不愧是敏克大师的手艺！”他夸张的吹着，还装模作样的点点头，“精湛！”

随后他转而放下刚才夸大的演绎，把嘴凑到距离对方耳朵后最近的地方，真情实意的悄声表达了感谢。

“我很喜欢。很漂亮。谢谢你，敏克。”

他在对方看不到却能感觉得到的角度流露出温和感动的微笑。

“我会好好珍藏的。”

沙发上的男人此时向后靠来，结实的后背陷入皮革沙发的拥抱里。他侧过脸，同身后探出脑袋的恋人视线彼此前后调了个位置。

四目相对，或者说余光碰上的还没躲开的眼神。

男人不知何时嘴角已经挂上笑意，给他高大冷漠的形象增添了不相称的和煦。在外人眼里想必时令人惊奇的，但在青年眼中这才是隐藏在这副身躯下的真实一面。

也许是听取了青年的玩笑与夸赞，也许是耐不住青年的道谢和低语，男人长发后的眸子掠过一丝光茫，流露出了深情和宠爱。

不约而同的希望靠近对方。

或者是相互解读出对方的行动而下意识回应过去。

双唇交叠之际，先前的那些言语气氛统统都被埋藏在身后，萌芽诞生出他们两个人之间独有的空间。

这个吻时间不长不短，也没有激烈的交缠，只是依偎似的贴在一起，最后留下细微的触响。

随后分开，他们恰巧听到了震翅声。那是路拉坎飞来停在了沙发扶手上，抖动着背上的羽毛。

这声音也好比一个停止的音符，为他们结束了那一瞬的浪漫。

不舍之情已经可以不用说就能似乎来，但决定好的事也没有人会拦着对方。

周遭的声音再度从两人的世界里复苏，耳边能听到现实的响声，也是时间流逝的声音。火苗跳动的声音，路拉坎翅膀的煽动声，莲擦过地板的爪子声，屋外风吹过的树叶声。

苍叶真实感觉到时间的存在。明日他就要出发了。

他抬起手伸过去，敏克则没有阻止。最终他的手背贴在了男人带有棱角的脸颊上，不同的肤质触碰在了一起，相似的温度传送的热流。

苍叶拿指关节描绘着对方立体的轮廓，薄薄的皮肤感受着移动下对方的存在。

最终手停在了耳根，转而用指尖捏起一缕棕发。

“对了，今天我给你编头发吧，”也不知是心血来潮，还是感动过后计划好的决定，苍叶轻巧的说出这句话，让气氛里又诞生出朝气的生机感。

“不需要。”

“来吧来吧！”已经不会轻易被敏克故意摆出来的态度击垮，苍叶的撒娇反而成为了他新的武器。只见他咧开嘴乐呵呵的凑过去，一副死皮赖脸不罢休的模样，“难得今天都在家，都有时间。”

可以看出来敏克虽然那样讲但并没有坚决反对，也没有躲开，因此苍叶顺理成章的准备起来。

平日敏克就会给头发一侧编上辫子，系上他自己做的羽毛饰品，追随着他们民族的传统。因此敏克的传统饰品也有不少，每个都有着寓意，有着他对自己家人，朋友和过去的思念。

最后苍叶选来的还是最常见的那支羽毛挂饰，也是苍叶追来这里找到敏克时，敏克戴在头发上的那一支。

想必此时此刻他正编制的头发，也将是他临走前编织给敏克的感激与不舍。

那支羽毛留给他的印象从来都是“留恋”和“伴随”。

而这些心情即便是日后也会源源不断的顺着梦的羽毛漂洋过海，回到敏克身边。

追随至永远。

[敏苍](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%95%8F%E8%8B%8D)[苍叶](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8B%8D%E5%8F%B6)[敏克](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%95%8F%E5%85%8B)[DMMD](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/DMMD)[濑良垣苍叶](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E8%89%AF%E5%9E%A3%E8%8B%8D%E5%8F%B6)[戏剧性谋杀](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%88%8F%E5%89%A7%E6%80%A7%E8%B0%8B%E6%9D%80)[Dramatical Murder](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dramatical%C2%A0Murder)

评论(14)

热度(44)

    1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://xiaoxiaowandou03482.lofter.com/) [m](http://xiaoxiaowandou03482.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shaodian406.lofter.com/) [玿殿](http://shaodian406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://guaixiaohai875.lofter.com/) [尾巴痛](http://guaixiaohai875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://mianmian1233.lofter.com/) [双木](http://mianmian1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shenyue634.lofter.com/) [沈樾](http://shenyue634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://snowfeng236.lofter.com/) [晏枫–敏苍相关失智发言bot](http://snowfeng236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/) [秀秀MAGIE](http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/) [秀秀MAGIE](http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://nijiweiguangmang.lofter.com/) [柏鹜](http://nijiweiguangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://guangying760.lofter.com/) [光影](http://guangying760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://moli2951.lofter.com/) [磕cp使我快乐](http://moli2951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yuehaiyuehai0529.lofter.com/) [月骸YueHai0529](http://yuehaiyuehai0529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [麦地](http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [麦地](http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://satiricalseason.lofter.com/) [Satirical season](http://satiricalseason.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://jinjiuli.lofter.com/) [锦徕](http://jinjiuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://hongshanjinyu.lofter.com/) [赛王](http://hongshanjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://gang0190.lofter.com/) [濑良垣苍叶（总攻）](http://gang0190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://tianmoli929.lofter.com/) [天陌黎゜](http://tianmoli929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://tianmoli929.lofter.com/) [天陌黎゜](http://tianmoli929.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/) [流千水月](http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/) [流千水月](http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://joannelf.lofter.com/) [joann0404](http://joannelf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://leiruzhumeiqueshang232.lofter.com/) [泪如珠、美却殇](http://leiruzhumeiqueshang232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://lanqi49918.lofter.com/) [兰七](http://lanqi49918.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://sqdgyj0229.lofter.com/) [群山荒，倦鸟双](http://sqdgyj0229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://liujiayouqian.lofter.com/) [旒伽优浅](http://liujiayouqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://liujiayouqian.lofter.com/) [旒伽优浅](http://liujiayouqian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://yuehu2333.lofter.com/) [野良狐:D月狐](http://yuehu2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://xixi5366.lofter.com/) [糖果ovo](http://xixi5366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jijie94450.lofter.com/) [龙卷](http://jijie94450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yummer.lofter.com/) [根三_泡發虎鯨](http://yummer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://yunmeng307.lofter.com/) [云檬](http://yunmeng307.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://672157841.lofter.com/) [Gemini](http://672157841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://qiuzhize.lofter.com/) [秋之泽](http://qiuzhize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://qiuzhize.lofter.com/) [秋之泽](http://qiuzhize.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://shuliqing.lofter.com/) [疏璃青](http://shuliqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://wangyihan838.lofter.com/) [王艺涵](http://wangyihan838.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://wangyihan838.lofter.com/) [王艺涵](http://wangyihan838.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://koufener.lofter.com/) [灵儿](http://koufener.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7edf464)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c83ef597)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
